El cumpleaños de Shuichi
by LoelGrey
Summary: Hoy es dia 29.ENERO Antes puse febrero, pero me equivoquegomen, es decir el cumpleaños de Shuichi Minamino. Como lo sé? Pues porque tengo mis secretitos también. Vamos por enchufe. Disfrutad de este Fic que lo he dedicado a Kurama.


**El cumpleaños de Shuichi**

_**by Loel J. Grey**_

Minamino estaba en el colegio, acaba de pasar un exámen de matemática cual estaba perfectamente preparado, como siempre. Le salió normal, es decir sin ningúna falta como siempre. De camino a casa recibió un sms a su móvil de sus amigos, felicitándole por su cumpleaños. Con una sonrisa contestó a los mensajes mientras caminaba a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa ya notaba algo raro. Nadie estaba en casa. Que raro. Su madre le dijo que hoy no trabajaría. A lo mejor todavía estaba de compras. El subiío a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Ordenando su uniforme escolar y colgarlo en la ventana. Se vistió con un jersey moreno y unos pantalónes de tejano. No hacía sól, pero tamopoco hacía frio, era un día bastante regular, no para andar por casa en camiseta manga corta, pero tampoco para abrigarse. Se sentó en su mesa y ordenó sus deberes cuando notó una presencia. Se giró. .. nada... volvió a dedicarse a sus deberes. Enseguida en el reflejo de un jarón de flores que estaba encimade su mesa vió una sombra. Se giró de nuevo... nada... Entonces se levantó. Caminó por la habitación y se paró en frente del espejo.

"Que me pasa?"

Tocó el espejo y su mano fue absorbida poco a poco.

"Inari..." quería retroceder la mano, pero no había maner. Alguién o algo estaba tirando de el. De repente se detuve. El tirón había desaparecido. Estaba atrapado entre el espejo. Tenía medio cuerpo dentro y fuera. Su cabeza su espalda y medio torso, y sus piernas estaban en la habitacón, los brazos, su otro medio torso y la cadera dentro.

"Pero... que pasa aquí?" Entonces notó como sus dedos, las cuales no veía, se mojaban, fueron mojadas por una esponja, o al menos era lo que le parecía. Cuando de repente notó que esta esponja era muy suave, muy calida y empezaba a succionarle los dedos.

_Alguién.. o algo.. me esta... me esta... lamiendo los dedos... pero..._ Shuichi se puso rojo. Quería sacar sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo del espejo, pero no podía. resultóq ue la lengua de ese alguién le estaba recorriendo los dedos, uno por uno, a veces lamiendo, a veces chupandoselo, alguna que otra vez, notaba que esta persona o algo, tenía colmillos, por lo tanto Shuichi pensó que se tiene que tratar de un demonio.

_Qué voy hacer... no me puede dejar así, o si... no puedo sacar ninguna semilla dem i pelo, porque no puedo utilizar mis brazos, ni tampoco puedo llegar hasta el otro lado del espejo... piensa Shuichi... piensa_... mientras pensaba el pelirrojo, no notaba como ene l otro lado del espejo esa persona le bajaba los pantalónes.

De repente notó como esa lengua empenzó a lamer no solamente sus dedos sino otra cosa.

"NO.. PARA!" Shuichi aumentó sus nervios para poder moverse, pero no había posibilidad. Este Demonio le estaba lamiendo bién de arriba para abajo, undiendo su miembro en su boca, lamer la punta de pene de vez en cuando, pasar con al punta de su lengua por la punta y la entrada de su miembro y chuparlo bién. Los colmillos a veces rascaban la piel sensible y provocó que su miembro se puso recto. Ene l otro lado del espejo, Shuichi se puso rojísimo y su respiración aumentó con cada centimetro que fue lamido.

"Ah... no... pares... Inari sama..."

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas, su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza y la persona del otro lado del espejo aumentó el ritmo.

Cada vez mas rápido, cada vez mas preciso hasta que Shuichi se corrió. Su grito rebotó en la habitación y su espalda se arqueó aun más.

Pocos minutos después su corazón se había calmado y sus pensamientos se aclararon.

"Isari sama... quién ha sido?"

Entonces de repente se cayó al suelo. El espejo le había soltado. Shuichi estaba en el suelo, con el pantalón abierto y manchado.

Se miró en el espejo. Apartó la cara un poco avergonzado. Cuando volvió a mirar vió a Youko Kurama.

"Feliz cumpleaños!" Una sonrisa se dibujó de oreja a oreja. Sus colmillos brillaban y sus ojos brillaban entre verde y dorado.

"Éste era sólo una pequeña parte de su regalo. La otra parte te la daré hoy por la noche."

Con estas palabras el Youko desapareció y se reflejo al imágen del pobre asustado Shuichi Minamino en el espejo.

"Pero... no es possible... soy yo... no puede ser... alguién se esta burlando de mi, utilizando mi aspecto kistsune."

"Shuichi...tadaimasu!"

La madre de Shuichi había llegado.

"Hai... ahora bajo... un momento."

"Ven rapido que te he traido un regalo de cumpleaños."

FIN


End file.
